Bryan in Yokai Academy Capu2
by bryan.nguyen911
Summary: A sequeal to my last story. rated M for something later on. Also i don't own rosario vampire only my OCs which is not the characters from Asura's wraith, their based on me and my friends. So go read ch 1 from my first story. Also please review.
1. Reunited and the little sister

**Chapter 1**

**First one was a bit rushed so this one may take more time to do.**

It was days after the Execution, and now everyone could go home after school, but I would stay sometimes to train myself with Christian and Asher. But then one day, something happened to Tsukune. It was just an accident with another girl that wasn't Moka.

"Sorry, can I help you up?" Tsukune said as he tried to help an orange haired girl when I was watching them to see what was happening. But at the same time they were having a lovey dovey moment but only for 10 seconds.

But then the orange haired girl yelled out "STOP GRABBING ME CREEP!" As she quickly slapped Tsukune and then left him quickly.

"That was awkwardly quick." I thought to myself.

As I got to the school, I saw Mizore waiting for me just wanting to talk to me.

"So how was your training yesterday?" Mizore asked me.

"Fine I guess?" I replied to her.

"I heard that the others are kind of showing off." Mizore replied to me.

Firstly I saw my brother Christian getting along with Kumuru, as well with Asher and Yukari with Ruby joining them. But then crowd of love struck girls came towards Moka.

"Don't touch there…" Moka cried out as the girls picked her up as I was thought to myself, "That was weird I hope nothing like that happens to me."

"What's with them, are they lesbians?" Kumuru stated.

"I don't know, maybe they think she did something heroic?" Christian replied to Kumuru.

Later when we got to class again, "I can't believe were in the same class again" I thought to myself.

Then the same teacher came it saying that it was the schools ceremony today.

"Really, we have the same teacher again." I thought to myself again.

Later that day at the lockers, we were all just fine until a bunch of letters came out of our lockers.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know, but it seems we got some letters from somebody." Asher guessed.

As we read one of them, it said someone was a stalker like Mizore.

There were about a thousand of them, and she was covered in a pile of letters.

"Are these from Moka-fans?" Kumuru stated.

"I don't know, buts let's find out." Christian replied.

As Moka popped out as a bat shaped letter went on to the top of her head.

"That odd letter." I said.

"Agreed." Kumuru said.

"Let's read it." Asher said.

When Moka read it, the letter said that someone kept thinking about her.

"Wow, someone definitely has a crush on you." I said.

"What else does it say?" Yukari asked.

When Moka read it even more, it said that Moka leaving this person would make him or her sad.

"Well I think this person doesn't want you to leave." I said.

"Maybe it's just going to stop tomorrow." Christian replied.

Then when Moka read the end, everyone freaked out.

"WHAT!" everyone freaked out?

"Who would end your life?" I asked Moka.

At first we thought it was from that creep Saizou, but I remembered that I shot him with an energy ball at him and fell into the ocean.

"That is not from Saizou, but I think it's a prank." I told Moka.

"Don't worry, I bet this will stop tomorrow." Tsukune told Moka.

The next day, it was the school reunion day, but then I saw Moka holding a bunch of the envelopes that look like the ones from yesterday.

"What happened to you?" I asked Moka.

"I got a bunch of letters from that same person again all night, every five minutes." Moka told me.

"Geez, that's got to be stressful." I replied back.

Then I heard an explosion in the Auditorium, and that meant that there was a fight there.

"What was that?" Moka asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." I quoted.

Then when we got to the Auditorium, saw two boys fighting the same orange haired girl from yesterday with Tsukune.

One boy turned into a Frankenstein-like creature, and the other became a red Cyclops.

"Where going to get you girly!" The Frankenstein boy yelled.

"And, this is what you're going to get for calling us ugly!" The Cyclops boy said after the other one.

There were also a lot of students in the Auditorium, and the home room teacher Mrs. Nekome, was frightened about this. Both the Frankenstein monster and the Cyclops tried to smash the orange haired girl, but she managed to dodge their attacks.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Asher worried.

"Don't worry, Ill handle this?" Told Asher and the others.

I transformed into my inner self, as I charged towards the two monsters with a strong super powered punch.

"Oh Jesus! It's the Elemental God!" The Frankenstein guy cried out.

"Yeah let's kick his ASS!" The Cyclops said.

As they charged towards me, I Immediately dodged both of their attacks with my supper speed which caused a bit of windward which caused the girls skirt to stow their panties.

"Sorry about that." I apologized everyone.

As the two tried to attack me, rapidly charged up my fist with wind from an f1 tornado to make it more powerful, and then punch both of them into the sky as the roof broke. I grabbed the microphone and told everyone….

"Listen up! I'm only going to say this once, but if any of you monsters harm anyone or mess with me, I will sent you ass to the moon!"

Then I went outside in my human form to see if the Tsukune and the others were ok.

"Who was that orange haired maniac?" I asked them.

"Her younger sister!" The orange haired girl said as she opened the door. "So did you get it…? Big sister?"

Everyone thought about that for a few seconds.

"WHAT BIG SISTER?" We all yelled in confusion.

"Never mind, I'm going to wipe your face off this world!" the orange haired girl yelled as she jumped into the air.

To be continued…


	2. The Little sister 2 and the Armored Toad

**Chapter 2**

**I'm going to include the bipedal Toads from Rayman legends with the armored toad.**

Once Mokas sister jumped into the air, that same Bat I saw at my first day came to her hand and then the Bat became a giant war Hammer. Then I had to do something, so I used my super speed turned into my inner form, and then blocked the Orange haired girl with my left arm.

"Ok, you're definitely a ginger maniac." I told the orange haired girl.

"So you want to prevent me from getting to my big sister Moka." The orange hair girl said.

"Wait a minute, she's your little sister Moka?!" I asked Moka.

"It's true, Kokoa wants to kill me." Moka cried out.

"But, I'm not letting that happen." I told Moka.

So I pushed Kokoa, and then summoned my sword from the crystal on my right arm on my wrist revealing a metallic blue blade with a rainbow crystal in the middle.

"Ok Kokoa, let's face this once and for all." I quoted out.

"Hmph, I bet you're stronger than you look." Kokoa she replied back to me.

As she said that her hammer turned into a sword, and then we both charged at each other as the others watched.

As I fought Kokoa /Moka's sister, I fought with my knowlage about my martial arts, and sword play. But then I disarmed her weapon out of her hands, as I pointed my sword at her.

"Any last words?" I asked Kokoa.

"Wait don't kill her." Moka cried out.

"Why?" I asked Moka.

"She wants the other me." Moka told me.

"Yeah, all I just want is her to take off her Rosario." Kokoa told me.

But then another Vortex opened on the floor greenish in color showed up.

"Not again." I said as I face slapped myself.

Then a bunch of green and red bipedal toads with belts came out of the vortex. Some of them had swords, maces and shields, while some were on stilts. Then they started to mess with some with the students, mess with school property, and steal random objects.

"Toads, why did it have to be Toads?" I said.

"Yeah let's stop them before they ruin the Academy." Asher said.

Everyone nodded my head yes as we all [except for Tsukune] charged at the Toads.

Then a giant Toad in a mechanical suit of Bronze Armor came out of the vortex and then started shooting missiles from its gloves like Iron man's palm lasers. We all dodged the missiles but Tsukune was just standing there, so I had to push him out the way with my tail.

"Ok, what is this an Iron Toad?" Christian said.

"Maybe, but I'll handle the big guy while you guys handle the others." I told them.

So as the Armored Toad flew up with his rocket boots, I flew up as the others fought the other Toads.

"Ok you Armored Wart, I will send your Ass to the Moon." I told the armored Toad.

So he shot missiles at me while I got chased by them as I shot them with my Ice beam that froze the missiles as they dropped onto the ground.

"Is that all you got?" I said.

Then the Toad shot his long red Tongue at me.

"This is why I hate Toads." I shuttered as I began to spin around and then turned into a massive Tornado.

Then the Armored toad got sick, and then I let go of him as he flew straight into the Moon as I just said in the first chapter. Then I returned to the others as I reverted back into my human form, and then told them.

"Let's just hope the writer doesn't throw anything random at us."

As we see a Pile of fainted Toads.

"Well at least nothing got damaged this time." Asher quoted.

"Yeah, I think we should close the vortex and get rid of them before they wake up." Yukari suggested.

So we got rid of the ridiculous mess and cleaned up the damage left behind.

To be continued…..


	3. Parents Day and the ED

**Chapter 3**

It was parent's day today, and my mom had come without knowing that I was in a school for monsters. But also, Kumuru's and Mizore's moms came to see me too. Mizore's Mom had white hair, blue eyes, and wore a white Kimono she also had a tootsie pop in her mouth like Mizore.

"You must be Bryan?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am Bryan V Nguyen, and you must be Mizore's mother Tsurara Shirayuki?" I asked her.

"And you must be God?" Tsurana asked me.

"Yes, but how do you know that I'm an all elemental god?" I asked her.

"Because, Mizore told me that." She replied as we chattred away.

Meanwhile, my Brother Christian was dealing with Kumuru's Mom Ageha Kurono. She also had Ocean blue hair like Kumuru, beautiful in appearance, purple eyes and large J cup breasts wearing a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat.

"Um…. Why are you rubbing your breasts on me?" Christian asked.

"I don't know, but Like it." Ageha said.

Then Kumuru came in and shouted out, "MOM! Why are you doing?!"

"Well I just met Christian and I think he's a great friend of yours." Ageha replied.

"Well don't try to charm him." Kumuru said.

Back at the area I was in with Tsurara at the same place I talked with Mizore, I was talking about what I did with Mizore.

"So you saved this school twice." She asked me.

"Yes, and I also threw a Dragon into a vortex." I chuckled.

Then Mizore walked in about to join in with us.

"So you're getting along with my Mom." She told me.

"Yes I am, but where's Christian?" I asked Mizore.

Then Christian came to me with Ageha and Kumuru.

"Ok Bryan, let's go find our Mom." Christian told me.

"Ok brother, I just got use to Mrs. Tsurara here." I told him.

Then we heard a loud Scream that sounded like my Mother.

"What was that?" Mizore asked me.

"Oh no!" I screamed.

"Our Mothers in trouble."

Then I turned into my Inner form and Christian became his Robot form, and then we flew as fast as we could to the situation. When we got there, I saw a Flat headed boy with yellow skin wearing a striped shirt, no chin, a uni-brow, with a green coat, about six feet tall. It was Ed, but what was he doing here, and why was he attacking my Mom.

"Ok, this story just got weirder." I said.

"Yeah we need to calm that slob down." Christian told me.

Then Ed saw us and then started to charge right towards us.

"Do you have to say offensive things to others?" I asked Christian.

Then he charged into us as we were blown though many dead trees right into the spot Mizore and the others were.

"What is this dorky thing?" Ageha asked to herself.

Then Ed just got even angrier as he grabbed a tree and then threw it at her.

I came in and then hit the tree into pieces with a fire punch.

"Don't do that I need to calm him down." I said to her.

"I'll get Mom." Christian said as he dashed off into the woods.

So I thought to myself on how to calm down a Rampaging Toon with super strength. Then I remembered that Ed had a Pebble in his shoe which would piss him off and make him go on a rampage.

Then I grabbed Ed by the arms and then I struggled to grab hold of him.

"Mizore, Take his shoes off." I told Mizore.

"Why do that?" She asked.

"Because he has a pebble in his shoes, that what's causing him to do this?" I told her.

"Ok, but I'm not sure about this." Mizore told me.

When she took of both of his shoes, a Pebble came out of one of them.

Then Ed calmed down saying "Ed is happy once more!"

"Ok, now I've seen what you are capable of." Tsurara told me.

"Ok, but make sure you don't get into trouble like this." I replied to her.

When Christian arrived with our Mom, she was surprised by my appearance.

"Bryan, why are you a monster?" She cried.

"I am not a monster, I am a savior, a defeater of evil, and a god." I told her.

"I appreciate that, but I think you did something great." My Mom told me.

"Ok mom, I will protect my friends, defeat my enemies, and protect this world if I have to risk my own life." I quoted.

Then later on that day when all the parents left, I was sitting with Mizore talking about my Mom and why I said I would risk my life.

"Bryan, what if someone is more powerful than you?" Mizore asked me.

"Then I will still challenge him or her, but strength is not the only thing that matters." I answered.

As we stared at the sky, we wondered what will happen next.

To be continued….


	4. The snow village and some randomness

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Mizore's Mom again the snow village." I said.

I was on the school bus with the others and some other students. But When I was going to meet Mizore's Mom again, I felt that there was going to be something suspicious happening. I was going Skiing to at the same time. When we got there, Mrs Tsurana was waiting outside for us.

"Nice to see you again Bryan. "She greeted me.

"Yeah nice to meet you to." I replied.

As soon everyone was about to go skiing, me and Mizore wore something completely different to the others wearing their winter clothing. I was wearing the same thing I wore in my inner form, and Mizore wore a skirt kimono, but it was short and it didn't cover her legs.

"What are you both wearing?!" Everyone asked us.

"It's just my Kimono." Mizore told everyone.

"And Mrs. Tsurana told me she wanted me to wear this." I answered.

As we started skiing Moka tripped then then got covered in snow as a giant snowball. And the crashed in to Tsukune and Ruby. But me and Mizore, we were super skilled at this. We were more like snowboarding, and we were both on snowboards made out of ice. Even Mrs. Tsurana was doing it.

But at the same time Moka's sister was watching us.

"Ok Mizore, watch this." I said.

As I jumped of my snowboard, I did about a hundred backflips and then landed back on my feet at the end.

"Impressive?" I told them.

"Yeah, where do you even know how to do these things?" Mizore asked me.

"I don't know but I think I'm a Natural." I answered.

Later that evening, I was in a room with Mizore, and we were about to have a moment.

"You know Bryan, I kind of want something." Mizore told me.

"So what do you want?" I asked Mizore.

Then she came towards me pushing me on the bed and then kissed me on the mouth and when we finished we both felt horny and sexually happy.

"I want you!" She then told me with a horny tone.

"Well ok, but I pretty sure this got a bit disturbing." I replied.

As we were about to take our clothes off, we heard a big explosion.

"What was that?" I and Mizore both asked each other.

As we went outside we saw a large grey dinosaur like creature with spikey plates on its back. It was the king of the monsters, Godzilla.

"What the…. Why is the writer throwing random crap at us?!" I said as I turned into my inner form to fight the gargantuan dinosaur.

So when I got close to Godzilla, I shot multiple elemental beams at it trying to injure the creature, but I remembered that nothing but anther giant monster can defeat him.

"Bryan, I was wrong about your full potential." My Jewel said to me.

"You must focus and create an aura of golden light."

"Ok, Jewel I'll try." I told the Jewel.

As I focused as Godzilla was about to shoot his atomic breath at me, I suddenly turned into a golden version of my self which was almost like a super sayin rip-off.

"Ok, I think I become more powerful now, but at the same time it might be a rip-off." I thought to myself.

"Ok Bryan, now show that overgrown lizard who's the king of the monsters!" Mizore shouted to me.

As I closed in on Godzilla, he tried to shoot me with his atomic breath but I dodged his attacks.

Then I shot a golden focus beam at the gargantuan monster nearly killing it, but not literally.

As I was about of put the final blow onto the creature, Mizore yelled out to me, "Wait Bryan, I think I know why he was here."

Then a much younger and adorable looking baby version of Godzilla came out with Mizore.

"He was just looking for his son." Mizore told me.

"Ok, but give the baby to him and make sure he doesn't come back and attack us." I told Mizore.

"But, why would Godzilla's son wander off to here?" I asked myself.

But after we gave Godzilla his son back we watched them go back into the ocean nearby as I waved my hand good bye to the Kaiju.

"Well I'm going to miss him." I told Mizore.

"So you want to go back?" Mizore asked me.

"Ok, I'm so tired." I replied to her.

But then out of nowhere, a whole army of zombie Nazis came out of nowhere.

"What the…. Dose this keep getting worse." I said.

Then As the Zombie Nazis were about to attack us, I shot an enormous Mega beam that destroyed the whole army.

"Ok, I bet this can't get any weirder than that." Mizore told me.

Then again out of nowhere, a bunch of famous you tubers came right towards me ready to take my jewel. (Smosh, Pewdiepie, epic meal time, and annoying orange etc."

"Ok it just did." I replied back to Mizore.

As I was ready to punch each you tuber to the moon, I said:

"Sorry Smosh but you guys are fake."

"Sorry the Bro army will miss you."

"I like your meals, but I will make you fuck off."

After all the you tubers were gone, I told Mizore, "Well, let's just nothing stupid happens tomorrow."

"Ok, let's just go back on what we were about to do just now." Mizore told me.

"Ok, let's fuck." I told Mizore as we went back into the room.

To be continued….


	5. The hansome boy and Bryans rage

**Chapter 5**

I was sitting on a bench at Yokai academy with Mizore, just talking about what we could do today until this random guy comes out of nowhere. He looked pretty handsome, but he was a transfer student.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked him.

"I am Ijuuin Kotaro." He answered.

"Well it's not nice to interrupt someone when their talking." I told Kotaro.

Then I realized that Mizore was beside him, but I felt he had some sort of mind control power. Unfortunately for him, when he tried to do it on me, it had no effect on me.

"How are you are not like the others I take control of now?" Kotaro asked me.

"I'm immune to all types of mind control and telepathic attacks." I told him.

As I was about to punch him a bunch of girls came and blocked me from hitting him.

"Ha! I bet you wouldn't hurt a bunch of ladies." Kotaro told me.

Then I ran off into the hall way to find out that Tsukune, Asher, Gin and Christian had the same problem as me.

"Did you see what just happened to us?" Asher cried out.

"Yeah, that bastard thinks he can take control of every female student and be so popular, I saved the school twice." I told them.

"Yeah I say we go get him." Christian told me.

But unfortunately, I and Tsukune were the only ones that couldn't be controlled by him while the others got controlled by him.

"Damm it!" I shouted out.

Later that evening, Kokoa was looking for Moka again until she found Tsukune saying that it's was ok to me crying in the Conner.

"Why are you crying?" She asked me.

"Because that bastard just called me a weakling and took Mizore from me." I told her.

"Well let's go and show him whos boss." Kokoa told me. "I've been looking for my Bat all day."

"Yeah I wanted to beat him up anyways." I told her.

Later at night, there was a concert in the auditorium.

When I got there, I saw my friends dressed up in costumes related to hentai like seeing Mizore dressed up as a maid or Kumuru dressed up as a bee girl or Yukari dressed up as a bunny girl.

But when he saw me, He told me "Why did you come back weakling."

"Nobody calls me a fucking weakling!" I roared out as the whole school phased into another dimension. And as my eyes became red as I became my inner self.

The parts of the building broke off into pieces and flying everywhere, and Kokoa was shocked to see this happening.

"Ok, I'm sorry Bryan." Kotaro tried to apologize to me.

Then I charged towards him and then brutally beaten him up almost killing him.

Then as the dimension tuned back to normal and the building coming back together, he turned back into the bat Kokoa used as one of his fangs came out as that was the source of his mind control.

Then almost all the girls in the auditorium fainted even Asher and My Brother Christian.

"What happened and why am I wearing a maid dress." Mizore asked me as she woke up.

"You got mind controlled and I beaten up the guy who controlled you." I told her.

"Well, I might as well change out of this and go home with you." Mizore told me.

"Yeah, it's getting late." I told her.

"Oh, by the way were getting married tomorrow." Mizore told me.

"What?!" I yelled out in a surprised voice.

To be continued …..


End file.
